Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective window, and more particularly, to a protective window having a plurality of layers.
Description of the Related Technology
A protective window is used to protect an object from being damaged. When used in a display device, a protective window is placed over a front surface of the display device, on which an image is displayed, to protect elements (including an image display element) of the display device. Although the protective window is placed over the display device, an image displayed by the image display element of the display device should be visible to a user. Thus, the protective window is generally made of a transparent material.
As the use of portable display devices such as smart phones and portable media players (PMPs) increases, protective windows are increasingly required to have good strength properties to endure impact applied on the portable display devices. In addition, the protective windows are required to have good hardness properties in order to prevent the portable display devices from being scratched when brought into physical contact with other objects. Also, good durability is required.
Glass is a material widely used for protective windows. Glass protective windows have high transparency and high hardness but are heavy due to their high specific gravity, and expensive. Additionally, Glass protective windows may be broken by external impact.